Tubing
by PenguinOverlord
Summary: Winter's almost over, so Blue drags her friends to go snow tubing with her.


**A/N: So I went snow tubing the other day and I got the flu (SUCKS). While sitting in bed being sick and what not, I started a new story. Inspired by my snow tubing adventure…*sneeze***

Tubing

The bus was incredibly hot. The heater was blasting on Green, and it didn't help that Green was wearing a winter coat. Green wanted to take the coat off, but it was hard to put the coat back on. Why was Green on a bus you ask? Blue forced Green along with Red and Yellow to go snow tubing with her. Of course she actually had to drag Green from his gym to the new ski resort in Kanto, and she actually HAD to drag him. Green was sitting in the back all by himself, while Red, Blue, and Yellow were sitting in the front. They were the only ones on the bus not counting the driver of course. They kept looking at Green and laughing.

'_They're probably talking about me…and knowing Blue she's probably making fun of me…annoying woman. Why do I have to come? There are hundreds of things I could be doing right now that actually matter.'_

When they finally got off the bus, they immediately felt the temperature drop.

"Gee, why does winter have to be so cold?" Blue asked.

"Wasn't YOUR idea to come here?"Green replied with an emotionless tone.

"Shut up; now let's go check in so we can hit the slopes!"

"Who's paying for this trip anyway Blue?" Red asked.

"Well…let's see. You probably don't have enough money to pay for everything, Red."

"Way to help my self-esteem"

"Yellow, you DEFINITLY don't have enough money. No offense."

"It's okay Blue" Yellow said smiling.

'_Is it even possible to offend someone like Yellow?'_ Green thought.

"And I already spent my money buying winter clothes on Yellow and I. So just leaves…"

Green knew where this was going. She always did this. Almost every time Blue dragged her friends some place, they always spent money on Blue, and it almost always Green who had to pay for her.

"I hate you" Green mumbled.

"Thank you, hun." Blue winked as she grabbed her suitcase.

After checking in, everyone except Green went towards the snow tubing hill. Green stayed behind to "unpack". In truth, Green didn't want to go tubing, or do anything. He liked spending time with his friends and everything, but it was so troublesome. Plus he had to close the gym. He was going to receive so many complaints when he got back home. Green just sighed and decided to pull out a book start reading.

Red could feel the wind hitting his face as he accelerated down the hill on his tube. He could hear the sound of the tube riding down the icy, downwards, one-way path. The whole thing made him yell with excitement. As he was near the bottom of the hill, he hit a bump on the path which made go airborne. He was aware of it and threw a fist into the air. "YEEEEAAAAHH!"

When he got to the bottom of the hill he could only laugh. He hadn't felt like that in a while. When he got off the tube, he turned around to see how Yellow was doing on her run down the hill. He didn't see her on the top of the hill, he didn't see her on the middle area, but he saw her accelerating towards him. He didn't have enough time to react and got run over by Yellow. Red did a flip and landed on his back. Yellow got her tube and ran over to Red.

"Oh my gosh, Red! Are you okay?" Yellow said panicking.

Red got up and just laughed. "Yeah, I'm good. I think we better get out of the way before Blue-"

"OUT OF THE WAY GUYS!" Blue yelled as she was reaching the bottom of the hill.

"What?" Red said as he turned around to see Blue riding towards him. BAM.

Green was still in his room, reading his book. It was quite the dry read, even by his standards. Yet it seemed more interesting than snow-tubing. He still couldn't believe that Blue dragged him down here. He said "no" about 100 times…but apparently she didn't feel like taking "no" for an answer.

Flashback:

"_Come on, pwweaase?" Blue asked with a sweet innocent voice._

"_No" Green replied with a monotone voice._

"_Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"_ _Blue asked as she poked the side of his head._

"_No. And stop talking like an idiot." Green relied as he got up from his chair and sat on the couch._

"_Come on, winter's almost over! We haven't done anything this winter!" Blue said as she followed him to the couch. "I didn't come all this way just to be told no"_

"_Why do I have to go?"_

"_Because I want ALL my friends to come with me."_

_Green just sat there, attempting to read his book in peace. It was impossible to win an argument with Blue. She was just too stubborn. So he was just going to ignore her until she left. Blue was aware of what he was doing. She got up and stood in front of him. Still ignoring her, she grabbed his book, threw it across the room and grabbed his shirt and pulled it towards her._

"_You're going whether ya want to or not big boy." _

_Green just stared at her. He couldn't win this battle. "If I go will you leave me in peace?"_

"_Yes…now let's go pack your bags!" Blue said dragging Green to his bedroom._

"_WAIT, HANG ON! I DIDN'T SAY YES!" _

End Flashback:

Green heard a knock on the door. He put his bookmark in his book and went to go see who it was. He checked through the eye hole to see Blue. Sighing, he opened the door.

"What?" Green asked annoyed.

"Housekeeping"Blue said in a very stereotypical way.

"No, thank you." He said slamming the door in her face, but Blue put her foot in the door, stopping it.

Green opened the door again. "I thought you were going to leave me alone on this trip."

"Change of plans. You get butt outside, we all have lunch, then we go tubing some more, and have FUN." Blue said.

Green knew arguing would result in him being dragged out of the resort anyway, so he decided to play along for now.

"Fine"

After lunch, they all went back up to the hill. But when they got back, there was a giant line.

"Where did all these people come from?" Blue asked.

"Darn…can we go now?" Green asked in an emotionless voice.

Blue grabbed his ear and started to drag towards the back of the line. "Nope, you're spending time with us whether you want to or not."

"OW, QUIT DOING THAT!"

"Poor Green…" Yellow said staring blankly.

"Yeah…" Red said also starring.

The line took forever to get through, but eventually they made it to the top.

"LET'S GO!" Red yelled as he was getting a running start, but as he was running Blue tripped him.

"Ladies first." She said as she "accidently" kicked snow in his face and went down the hill.

Green was chuckling at Red's misfortune. Red shot him a glare as he got up and wiped the snow from his face. Yellow was also giggling but she didn't mean anything by it.

"Red, you can go next if you want." Yellow said.

"Nah, it's okay. You can go ahead." Red said.

Yellow sat down in her tube and tried to go down the hill, but she couldn't move.

"Here, need a push?" Red asked.

"No, I'm…"

"Aaaaand down you go!" Red said pushing her down the hill.

"AHHHHHHH" Yellow screamed as she raced down the hill.

Yellow was going a little too fast, so when she hit the bump near the bottom she flew off her tube and landed in a pile of snow. Blue went to her aid and pulled her out. Red was freaking out.

"AHHH WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Red was screaming and running in circles.

Green slapped him. "Calm yourself, look." Green pointed at the bottom of the hill. Blue was giving a thumbs up indicating that Yellow was fine.

"Phew, thank goodness." Red said relived that he didn't kill his friend. "So how 'bout a race?"

"What?" Green asked.

"You heard me. Let's go!"

Green didn't look inspired. "What are we, twelve?"

"Come on. You get in that lane, and I'll get in this lane and we'll race!"

"Why would I want to do something as stupid as racing in tubes?"

"Because you're afraid I'll win!"

Green looked at his friend. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Green felt insulted by Red's words. He was going to beat Red in this stupid race of his. "Alright then, let's go."

They both got their running starts and jumped with their tubes to start the race. They were neck and neck, and both going pretty fast down the hill. The noises they were making going down the hill were awesome. As they were about to reach the bottom of the hill, they both realized they were going too fast. When they were at the bottom they didn't just die out, they kept going. They both collided into the same snow pile Yellow had hit earlier. Blue and Yellow started to laugh uncontrollably. They both had to pull the two boys out of the snow pile.

"Heh, totally worth it." Red said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Green asked spitting out snow.

"Beating you of course." Red said with a thumbs up.

Green stood up. "What are you talking about? I won!"

"Nuh, uh! I hit the snow pile before you did!"

"I DEFINITLY HIT IT BEFORE YOU!"

"NO I DID!"

"BLUE! YELLOW! WHO WON?"

Blue and Yellow were still laughing at them. "Oh I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Blue said laughing.

"Me either." Yellow said also laughing.

"Fine! REMATCH!" Red said pointing towards the top of the hill.

"YOU'RE ON!" Green said.

"Actually boys, I think we've had enough tubing for one day. Let's head back to the resort. You can kill each other tomorrow." Blue said grabbing the two and dragging them.

"STOP DOING THAT PESKY GIRL!" Green yelled.

**A/N: And that's that. Hope you enjoyed it, if not…shut up.**


End file.
